ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Haven
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation(s) = Actor, director, producer, screnwriter | years_active = 1998–present | education = | alma mater = USC School of Cinema-Television | parents = Jon Voight | spouse = | children = Adam Wever-Haven Carly Wever-Haven Jason Wever-Haven Cameron Wever-Haven | ethnicity = German, Slovak (father) Bohemian, Czech, Dutch, English Americans, French-Canadian, German, Irish, Polish, Swiss French, Huron Native American | relatives = Angelina Jolie (sister) Chip Taylor (uncle) }} James Haven Voight (born May 11, 1973) is an American actor, director, producer and screenwriter. Early life Haven was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1973, to actors Jon Voight and Marcheline Bertrand. His younger sister is Angelina Jolie, who also became an actress. Their uncle is singer-songwriter Chip Taylor. On his father's side, Haven is of German and Slovak descent,Reitwiesner, William Addams. Ancestry of Angelina Jolie, 2010, William Addams Reitwiessner Genealogical Services. Retrieved May 24, 2011."Is Jon Voight Slovak?". University of Pittsburgh. Retrieved May 24, 2011. and he is of French-Canadian, Bohenian, Czech, English, Dutch, Irish, Huron Native American, Swiss-French and German ancestry on his mother's side. Although Bertrand said she had Iroquois ancestry, Voight stated that Bertrand was "not seriously Iroquois,"Telegraph interview with Jon Voight, The Daily Telegraph. October 2, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and a Huron woman born in 1649 is her only known Native American ancestor.Sessums, Kevin. Wild at Heart. Allure. November 2004. Retrieved May 26, 2011. After his parents' separation in 1976, Haven and his sister were raised by their mother. She moved with them to Palisades, New York, giving up acting. A decade later, when Haven was 13, the family moved back to Los Angeles,Van Meter, Jonathan. Angelina Jolie: Body Beautiful. Vogue. April 2002. Retrieved May 24, 2011. where he attended Beverly Hills High School. Following graduation, he enrolled at the USC School of Cinema-Television. While at the University of Southern California, he received a George Lucas Award for a student film he directed starring his sister. Career Haven began his professional acting career in 1998. He had minor roles in several films starring his sister, Angelina Jolie, namely Gia (1998), Hell's Kitchen (1998), and Original Sin (2001). He also appeared in Monster's Ball (2001), which starred his sister's then-husband, Billy Bob Thornton. He also appeared in a 2004 episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and a 2007 episode of The Game. In 2005, Haven was the executive producer of the documentary Trudell, which chronicles the life and work of Santee Sioux musician and activist John Trudell. Trudell was an official selection at the Sundance Film Festival and the Tribeca Film Festival; it won the Special Jury Prize for Best Documentary at the Seattle International Film Festival.Native American Film Festival Planned, Jamestown Community College, NY. Retrieved May 24, 2011. In 2011, he served as executive producer to the short comedy film That's Our Mary, which follows two actresses awaiting the final casting decision for the role of the Virgin Mary at a faith–based film studio. Since 2006, Haven has been the executive board director of Artivist, a festival in Los Angeles that highlights films addressing human rights, animal rights, and environmental issues.More than a Pretty Face: James Haven. Marie Claire. October 25, 2007. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Personal life Like his sister, Haven was estranged from their father for several years, during which he legally dropped "Voight" as his surname.Green, Mary. Angelina's Heartbreak. People. February 12, 2007. Retrieved May 24, 2011. In the wake of his mother's death from ovarian cancer on January 27, 2007, he reconciled with his father after a six-year estrangement."Angelina Jolie on her father". Video. 60 Minutes. CBS. November 27, 2011. Retrieved December 31, 2011. Haven became a born-again Christian in 2009.http://www.eonline.com/news/168428/revealed-brad-bro-behind-jolie-voight-reunionDziemianowicz, Joe. Brad Pitt, with actor James Haven, helped plan reunion between Angelina Jolie and father Jon Voight. Daily News. February 24, 2010. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Filmography References External links Category:American people of Bohemian descent Category:American people of Czech descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Métis descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American people of Slovak descent Category:American people of Swiss-French descent Category:American people of Wyandot descent Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:Real life Category:Non-Fanon Category:American Christians